Message
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Message?, sebuah rangkaian kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan tanpa harus bertatap muka, iya kan?. Mungkin iya, tapi bagiku lebih dari itu. Ini bukan cerita berdasar padaku, tapi kepadamu./NaruHina/Sasuhina/Bad chara/Bassing chara/AU.
1. One message

MESSAGE

Chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
This fic it's my own  
Rated M  
Genre: little bit Mistery and Romance  
Main Chara: Hinata Hyuuga, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and many more.  
Warning: bassing chara,violent, typos, OOC, fail plot.

.

Enjoy please

.

.

Pagi hari yang sunyi, aku terduduk disini. Di ujung kelas dan belum ada siswa-siswi yang berekstensi selain aku. Aku sedang membaca buku tentang sepakbola ketika dengan tiba-tiba ada sebuah getar di saku celanaku.

Aku berpikir untuk apa seseorang menghubungiku di pagi hari begini.

Aku membuka ponsel flip-ku dengan cekatan. Hum?, satu pesan untukku?, di pagi hari?, dan nama email aneh?

Apa aku harus menambah daftar keganjilan lagi untuk hal ini?, kurasa tidak.

_lovenaru xxxxx_  
_Subject: Cinta_

_Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, tak taukah kau aku selalu bermimpi memelukmu setiap malam?, membayangkan bibirmu melumat lembut bibirku dan berbagi kasih sayang. Bercinta hingga aku hamil anakmu. Kau mau kan Naruto-kun?, mau kan?, iya kan?. Walaupun kau berkata tidak, aku peringatkan Naruto-kun aku tak menerima penolakan_

_._

_._

"Apa ini?", ucapku terheran-heran. Ini pesan tervulgar dan penembakan paling berkesan untukku. Sebagai bintang sepak bola, tak sedikit gadis yang menembakku, bisa dibilang aku cukup populer. Banyak cara dilakukan gadis-gadis itu, seperti menguntitku, membuatkan aku bekal, meminta emailku tapi mengirim pesan yang biasa saja, membelikanku aksesoris khas lelaki atau peralatan olahraga. Dan mengirim pesan vulgar dan posesif seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya..

Jadi

Siapa pengirim pesan ini?

Aku tengah melamun menatap layar telepon genggamku ketika tiba-tiba pintu kelasku bergeser dengan nyaring dan membuatku hampir melempar telepon genggamku ke lantai.

Harus diakui, reflek-ku sangat buruk jika kaget. Dengan tenaga yang kelewat besar seperti ini, melempar atau tak sengaja memukul seseorang akan membawa petaka.

Aku seperti melebih-lebihkan eh?, nyatanya tidak.

"Tumben kau pagi sekali dobe", cih, ternyata teme toh yang datang. Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat itu adalah teman baikku dan teman satu timku, bisa dibilang teman seperjuangan sejak kecil juga, jadi intinya apa?, yah kami sahabat sejak kecil.

Ia mendatangi mejaku dan aku langsung menyenderkan tubuhku dikursi. Dia dengan seenak jidatnya menyingkirkan tasku dari atas mejaku sendiri dan dengan santai duduk di atas mejaku. Aku menatapnya biasa, lalu menatap telepon genggamku lagi.

"Hei teme, apa kau pernah mendapatkan pesan vulgar dari fans-mu?", tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari pesan yang kubaca berulang-ulang ini, buku tentang sepak bolaku sudah dengan indah berada di bawah pantat si teme ini, si teme kayaknya tidak sadar menduduki bukuku. Hah, tapi buku itu tak menarik lagi sekarang.

"Kenapa dobe?", loh ini orang gimance sih?, ditanya kok balik nanya.

"Aku bertanya teme", tegasku menatapnya malas dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yah cukup sering"

U..

Uwawwww..

Sering?, dan dia bisa bersikap biasa.

Sedangkan aku satu kali sudah bingung begini.

"Ba.. bagaimana isinya?", tanyaku ragu.

"Yah mereka biasanya ingin one night stand denganku, mereka dengan terang-terangan mengirimiku email vulgar ketika mereka memuaskan diri mereka sendiri", terangnya tenang.

'Ini orang pendiem tapi hal beginian kok nyerocos?'

"Ka-kau menerima mereka satu malam denganmu?", tanyaku lagi dengan wajah memerah.

"Tergantung", Sasuke mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Aku suka perawan", lanjut Sasuke.

Ampunnnnnn..

Teme yang bener-bener teme ya gini ini.

Membabat habis semua perawan jika begini terus. Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Eh Sas, gak boleh gitu. Walaupun perawan itu mungkin lebih nyaman, ta-tapi kan itu kehormatan mereka", sial aku jadi gugup kalau membahas yang seperti ini.

"Dobe", dengusnya.

"Heh!, kau mau ribut?", enak saja dia mendenguskan 'Dobe' dengan hidung kembang kempis begitu.

"Aku meniduri perempuan yang mengejarku, aku tak pernah memaksa seorang perempuan denganku. Karena sudah banyak perempuan yang memaksaku", ohh angkuhnya, sombongnya..

Karena malas mendengar cerita Sasuke lagi dan kehabisan pertanyaan, pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk membalas pesan vulgar ini.

Naruzumaki xxxxxx  
Subject: Who?

Siapa saja yang mengirim ini, siapa kau?

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga namanya.

'Gadis aneh' adalah sebutannya. Rambut panjangnya dan aura yang tak bisa dideteksi membuatnya menjadi sosok yang terkucil diantara teman-temannya. Ia mempunyai kedua bola mata yang unik sehingga membuat orang yang tak biasa akan mengalihkan pandangan apabila bertatap dengannya.

Ia seorang gadis dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, ia pendiam, ia masuk kelas akselerasi yang membuatnya tahun ini akan berada di barisan murid yang lulus.

Jadi darimana aku tau?

Tentu kau harus tau jika kau adalah stalker yang telah menguntitnya selama bertahun-tahun. 5 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat kan?.

Aku tau semua tentangnya, ya semuanya..

kecuali satu.

Apa yang selalu difikirkannya?

.  
.

"Teme!", jeritku ditelinga Sasuke.

"Apa?", ucapnya kesal sedikit mendelik padaku. Ia menghisap rokoknya dengan perlahan dan kembali menatap ke bawah di mana murid kelas akselerasi tengah berolahraga.

Coba tebak.. kami membolos di mata pelajaran Oro-sensei. Sasuke yang sangat membenci jika harus digerayangi guru itu, bahkan Sasuke pernah digigit lehernya oleh sensei satu itu. Dan aku yang memang malas mengikuti pelajaran Biologi.

"Kau tak memperhatikan omonganku sedari tadi ya?", tanyaku melempar bola sepakku ke kepalanya.

Dukkk

Bola itu mengenai kepalanya telak dan menggelinding menjauhi Sasuke.

"Auww sakit dobe!", teriak Sasuke cukup keras. Ia bangun dan menuju kearahku, Sasuke sepertinya marah karena selanjutnya leherku dicekik dengan kuat.

"Mati kau dobe!, mati", ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Aku hanya meronta tak jelas, karena aku menganggap teme bercanda dan akan melepasku. Tapi ketika aku menatap mata kelamnya ia malah menyeringai. Dan aku mulai kehabisan nafas.

Tiba-tiba cekikan Sasuke berubah lebih kuat, membuat aku tak bisa bernafas dan mataku yang berkunang-kunang. Apa-apaan?

"Sha.. shas", rintihan keluar dari bibirku ketika dengan biadab Sasuke menyeringai dan menambah kekuatan untuk mencekikku.

Aku yakin leherku pasti terdapat bekas biru hasil dari ini. Dadaku terasa seperti akan meledak dan wajahku sudah pasti memerah.

Aku tak kuat lagi, aku sudah hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

Dengan kekuatan terakhir, aku menghantamkan kepalaku kepelipisnya hingga ia menjauh dariku.

Aku menyentuh leherku dan menghirup udara dengan rakus lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!", teriakku dengan murka.

Ia hanya diam, menyentuh pelipisnya yang mengeluarkan darah, hasil perbuatanku.

Aku menatapnya nyalang, menatapnya yang mengusap mukanya lelah, dan bergumam.

"Maaf dobe kurasa aku kurang tidur", ujarnya dengan bergetar menatap lesu kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur", jawabku ketus masih kesal.

"Ya", dan ia memacu langkahnya melewatiku. Pergi dari atap sekolah, tempat membolos kami dari pelajaran biologi.

.  
.

TBC

.

.

**Keep or delete :3**

**Bersediakah review? :)**

**lyreinata-chan**


	2. Second message

**Message **

**chapter 2**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M**

**Pair: NaruHina slight SasuHina**

**Warning: typos, OOC, bassing chara, bad word, fail plot, and other. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-chan, bisakah?," suara itu bergaung pelan didalam otakku seakan memaksaku untuk menengok lagi ke masa yang telah lama berlalu.

"Jangan, Kaa-chan bisa mendengar suara kita," sebuah suara menimpali dengan nada dingin.

"Nii-chan aku tak akan bilang siapapun," suara itu melembut dan menggoda.

"Benarkah?," suara yang menimpali itu mulai meragu.

"Iya aku tak akan bilang,ini hanya rahasia kita."

"Rahasia?"

"Ya.. Rahasia."

.

.

.

.

.

Dukk..

Dukk..

Cih sial, teme itu benar-benar tidur apa mati sih?. Jendelanya sudah mau pecah nih daritadi kulempar bola sepak, tapi dia malah sama sekali tak merespon. Mungkin harus sekali lagi.

Aku berancang-ancang melempar bola dan

"Hup!" aku melemparnya sekuat tenaga yang aku bisa.

Prangg..

"Gawat," gerutuku sambil meringis sendiri.

Aku segera mengambil bola sepakku dan memacu langkah untuk pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara secepat mungkin sebelum orang orang menuduh aku sebagai pelakunya, walau memang aku pelakunya. Haha.

Pasti si teme busuk itu bangun setelah mendengar suara kaca pecah itu tepat disampingnya. Rasakan!, itu pembalasan karena dengan seenaknya mencekikku di atap lalu membuatku menunggunya di kelas seperti orang bodoh, paling nggak kirim pesan kek kalau mau tidur lama di UKS. Lah ini malah membiarkanku menunggu lalu akhirnya membuat niat melempar-lempar bola sepakku ke jendela UKS terwujud, apalagi sampai pecah. Semoga Shizune-sensei tidak ada di dalam UKS pada waktu kacanya aku pecahkan.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar, berusaha cuek mendengar para murid yang bertanya-tanya siapa yang memecahkan jendela UKS.

Aku duduk di koridor sekolah, membawa bolaku dalam pelukan tanganku. Menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah terbangun, dan seharusnya lagi, sudah berada di hadapanku.

Aku melirik kiri-kanan, sudah sepi. Hahh, hidup semembosankan ini jika ditempat yang sepi ya. Sepi.. sepi sendiri seperti hatiku, tak ada suara maupun kehadiran seseorang, haha.

Getaran di ponselku membuat rangkaian kata awal puisi berjudul 'Kesepian' by Naruto di otakku berhamburan begitu saja.

** xxxxx**

**Subject: Cinta**

_Hai Naruto-kun, aku sangat senang kau mau membalas pesanku yang penuh dengan cinta ini. Aku sangat menginginkan kau tau siapa diriku, tapi sayangnya Naruto-kun aku tidak bisa memberi tahu siapa diriku. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Oh iya Naruto-kun, gadis berambut pink itu siapamu Naruto-kun?_

Aku melongo, jelas saja. Gadis berambut pink, siapa?.

Aku berpikir dan berpikir.

"Fvck" umpatku sambil menepuk jidat.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?, siapa lagi gadis yang berambut pink di sekolah ini.

**Naruzumaki xxxx**

**subject: Pink?**

_Sakura maksudmu?. Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. _

.

.

.

####

Aku mendongak ke arah manusia yang sudah kutunggu selama 2 jam ini.

Ia malah menatapku tanpa dosa.

"Apa?, kau marah eh dobe?" tanyanya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Cih" aku mendecih, bagaimanapun aku susah marah padanya walaupun aku tadi hampir dibunuh.

Aku bangun dari dudukku, dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku.

Aku melempar bola sepakku kearahnya, dan gotcha! dia menangkapnya.

"Bawakan bolaku" ucapku singkat.

Dan Sasuke hanya diam menurutiku.

Ia berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang, membuat suara double ketika aku melangkah dan dia melangkah. Sungguh, berjalan di koridor hampir malam seperti ini membuat frustasi.

Tiba-tiba ada suara terengah-engah yang mampir ditelingaku.

Aku reflek berhenti melangkah, dan dengan wajah ketakutan aku diam.

"Teme hentikan" desisku akhirnya pada Sasuke dibelakangku.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun" ujarnya tak terima.

Suara terengah itu terdengar lagi, suara itu bercampur dengan suara tangis tertahan. Dan kemudian.

"Dokk.. dokk.. dokk"

Sial, suara gedoran pintu yang keras luar biasa membuatku menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Double sial, Sasuke sudah tak ada di tempat.

####

.

.

Aku mengikuti derap lari Sasuke yang sangat berisik itu.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Ia sedang berdiri di depan toilet wanita.

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan ternyata benar suara itu berasal dari sana.

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke sangat keras. Langsung masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Sasuke-kun" tangis suara di dalam satu bilik.

"Tolong aku" lanjut suara gadis yang dipanggil Hinata oleh Sasuke.

Aku melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah sangat emosi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu disana.

Sungguh, aku sedang merasa dalam sebuah film dan aku menjadi pemeran figuran yang tengah melihat sang tokoh utama berusaha menyelamatkan sang putri impian.

"Minggir Hinata" ucap Sasuke.

Dan dia maju menabrak pintu bilik itu membuat engselnya copot dengan sadis, pray for engsel.

Di dalam bilik ada seorang gadis yang berdiri mematung dengan keadaan memprihatinkan.

Baju seragamnya basah kuyup dan berbau amis. Rambut berwarna indigonya sangat terlihat lengket, dan wajah mungilnya penuh dengan bekas merah seperti bekas tamparan. Belum lagi, airmata yang masih saja mengalir deras dari mata bulatnya.

Gadis itu mematung melihatku dan Sasuke.

Ia melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan tak bisa dibaca.

Lalu beralih melihatku, dan dengan kekuatan dari mana gadis itu berlari kepadaku.

Dan memelukku.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

####

Gadis itu menangis dipelukanku cukup lama. Membuat kemeja putihku penuh basah oleh cairan yang aku bisa menebaknya, adalah telur.

Aku mengusap-ngusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan pandangan siap membunuhku.

Err.. aku kan tak melakukan apa-apa iya kan?. Dalam hati aku merutuki peranku disini, aku bagaikan tokoh utama sekarang, padahal sebelumnya aku adalah figuran, oh ya ampun! apa yang kupikirkan ini?.

Oke berhenti Naruto Uzumaki yang tampan, anggap saja gadis dipelukanmu adalah gadis yang kau suka. Lalu, anggap sahabat rambut pantat ayam-mu sedang menatapmu penuh cinta, dan bukan dengan pandangan penuh benci.

Hohoho.

Gadis itu berhenti menangis, dan mulai melepaskanku.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Sasuke membuka suaranya yang sudah berada di ambang kemuntab'an.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Ohh, aku tak berhak bicara apapun disini. Karena aku tak mengenal gadis ini.

"Hinata!, jawab aku!" Sasuke membentaknya.

Auch, aku reflek memegang dadaku yang tadi jantungnya sempat meloncat karena kekagetan luar biasa.

Gadis itu juga terlihat kaget, ia mendongak lambat-lambat menatap ke Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke-kun" jawabnya getir.

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya emosi.

Cih, aku jadi kepo apa hubungan mereka.

"Aku antar pulang!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

Teme.. oh teme. Apakah kau tak pernah diajari kalau membentak itu termasuk menyakiti wanita. Dan menyakiti wanita itu perbuatan dosa.

Kulihat Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu dan berjalan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Perlu diulangi?

Baiklah.

Begitu saja!.

Awas kau teme!, Gahh!.

Hey, dimana bolaku?!

.

.

.

.

###

"Hinata.. kau ini milikku"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai hai saya kembali membawa chapter 2. xD ahahahaha. Oke kita balas review yah bagi yang tidak online.

ailla-ansory:

C'sasu kaya yang kerasukan gitu.

Kenapa thor.?

Eh update cepat donk, jangan molor.

Okay.

Keep writting.

**Iya tuh si Sasu kerasukan kali xD. Kenapa ya?, kasih tau gak ya?. haha. Maaf ya nunggu lama T.T gak bisa update cepet. Ok, keep writing terus. **

hqhqhq :

Keeep... asal pairnya NH bukan SH

**Gak janji xD maaf**

elixi :

ceritanya kayaknya menarik.. tapi aku

masih bingung sama ceritanya..

ditunggu deh update berikutnya.. :)

**Aa makasih, udah dibilang menarik xD . Bingung?, wah itu emang niat saya. haha. Oke ini updateannya. **

Hyde'riku :

Menurutku..ceritanya seru..apalagi

kalau narusasu memperebutkan

hinata..ceritanya diambil dari segi

naruto ya.. tak apalah author..idenya

seru kok..lanjut aja..gunain imajinasi

author..masalah orang suka dan ngga

suka emang pasti ada..chap satu sudah

gunain kata2 vulgar..chap berikutnya

ada adegan vulgar ya..*lemon*

semangat author

**Kamu bikin saya terharu *elap air mata***

**kamu kok kayak peramal yah? haha xD maaf chap ini gak ada lemon. Dan sepertinya disini ga ada lemon, saya gak mampu bikinnya. Huweee. **

Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL:

Mau tnya fic ini ap pair ny ap NaruHina

smoga NaruHina n gak ada slight2 an,

dri awal smpe akhr tetep NaruHina

#maksa# hehe,.

Crita author bgus sya ska di tnggu

klanjutan ny, tetap smangat.

Salam knal dri sya NHL

**Wah maaf ga bisa janji xD**

**bagus?, aa.. makasih. Salam kenal juga ya. Saya juga NHL tapi saya juga SHL wkwk xD saya Hinata centric. **

Guest 1:

Agak pendek

**Hiks gomenne, udah sekuat tenaga ini, haha.**

Guest 2 :

Ini pairingnya NaruHina ya? Kalau iya

kasih saran aja, gimana kalau buat

karakter fict ini dibuat seperti ini,

[Naruto U], [Hinata, H], Sasuke U?

Caranya tinggal klik manage stories di

bagian publish, klik judul fict ini

(message) terus di kolom karakter, klik

tanda panah di samping nama Naruto,

pilih pairing A, terus klik tanda panah

di samping nama Hinata, pilih pairing A,

dan selesai.

**Makasih atas sarannya, tapi disini saya masih merahasiakan endingnya, hehe. **

**Oke itu tadi cuap-cuapnya xD. hemm apakah bersedia review?**


End file.
